


May your heart...

by TereziMakara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Implied Manipulation, Red String of Fate, Trick or Treat 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: ...be your guiding key.





	May your heart...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Master and Luxu and everything with the Xigbar reveal, all the string-pulling and mind games, and was super excited to match to someone who enjoys all those things as well! :D
> 
> This is super loosely based on the concepts of the red string of fate and "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil," with a kind of twisted irony about it; this was super fun to work on, all these characters are so much fun! :D
> 
> I hope you like this! Happy Trick or Treat! <3
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/188891193151/may-your-heart-be-your-guiding-key-made-for-the)


End file.
